


Остановись, посмотри, послушай

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред болтун. К счастью, Дженсен отличный слушатель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остановись, посмотри, послушай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop, look, listen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93290) by tiana. 



— Если перебьешь, я никогда не смогу это сделать, поэтому просто сиди, молчи и слушай, хорошо?  
  
Дженсен потер лицо. Он устроился на диване, а Джаред расхаживал туда-сюда, размахивая руками.   
  
— Я должен ответить или помолчать? Я запутался.  
  
— Просто... Так, ладно, ш-ш-ш, — Джаред перестал метаться и встал перед Дженсеном. — Мы сто лет знакомы, и уже давно я хотел сказать тебе это, но не знал, с чего начать, понимаешь? Поэтому сейчас я просто начну, и правда в том, что я тебя люблю, — он поднял руку, и Дженсен захлопнул рот. — Втрескался по уши, до смешного, еще немного и начну рисовать сердечки в блестящем розовом блокнотике. Это даже неприлично, как часто я думаю, что ты просто неотразим, когда просыпаешься и топчешься по кухне, будто Годзилла по Токио, и что я дурею, когда ты мне улыбаешься или побеждаешь меня в «Марио» и начинаешь по-идиотски приплясывать.   
  
— Эй!  
  
Но Джаред продолжал свою речь, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на возмущенный возглас.  
  
— Часть меня в ужасе паникует, и не верю, что на самом деле говорю тебе все это, но, если честно, я не уверен, могу ли так жить дальше. И у меня от этого просто едет крыша, старик! Я хочу тебя постоянно. Все время! — Джаред вскинул руки. — Я хочу тебя, когда ты входишь в роль и выкладываешься на площадке, хочу тебя, когда ты играешь во дворе с моими собаками, когда засыпаешь на диване, когда, сонный, учишь текст. Я просто хочу тебя, Дженсен. И, господи, если ты не ощущаешь то же самое, я переживу, — Джаред помолчал, потом кивнул, будто соглашаясь сам с собой. — Переживу. Но я больше не могу жить, не сказав тебе все это. Прости, если вышло слишком напыщенно и все такое, но я так чувствую. В общем, я просто… — Джаред снова заметался, — хотел сказать тебе это, и теперь я... пойду... туда, — он махнул в сторону кухни, но сбежать не успел, потому что на полпути Дженсен схватил его за руку.  
  
Джаред застыл, не уверенный, что увидит, когда обернется. Если Дженсен остановил его, чтобы сказать «нет», Джаред собирался жалеть о своей небольшой речи до конца... В общем, очень долго.  
  
— Боже, могу я теперь слово вставить? — в теплом голосе Дженсена слышалась нотка веселья, и сердце Джареда, и так бешено бьющееся, заколотилось еще беспорядочней.  
  
Он повернулся, и Дженсен оказался невероятно близко, и да, таким его Джаред тоже любил. Взволнованным, пытающимся скрыть улыбку.  
  
— А, да, конечно.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Дженсен поднял руку, показывая четыре пальца. — Видишь? Всего четыре слова.  
  
Он наконец перестал сдерживаться, широко улыбнулся, и Джаред прямо-таки всем телом почувствовал эту улыбку.  
  
— Придурок. Ты же знаешь, что я... болтаю без умолку. Когда нервничаю.   
  
— Ага. И это я в тебе тоже люблю. А еще могу тебе с этим помочь.   
  
Пальцы Дженсена на лице Джареда стали для него сюрпризом, а губы Дженсена на его губах — откровением.  
  
Поцелуй длился несколько долгих секунд, затем Дженсен отстранился.   
  
— Знаешь, каким вопросом я всегда задавался? В постели ты так же треплешься? — Он вздернул бровь, и член Джареда решил, что пришло и ему время поучаствовать в происходящем.  
  
— Э... Ого. Ты... хочешь выяснить? — Джаред уставился на губы Дженсена, потом скользнул взглядом ниже.  
  
— Хочу, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен. — Прямо сейчас. — Он придвинулся ближе к Джареду и поднял руку. — Три слова.  
  
Всю дорогу до спальни Джаред с чувством произносил новый монолог об очертаниях задницы Дженсена, кривизне его ног и размере члена.


End file.
